Êîøìàð
by Lina-sama1
Summary: Ëèíà/Çåë. Áîëüøå ñò¸á.


_Êîøìàð_Ëèíà ñàìà

Ëèíà ïðîñíóëàñü ñ æóòêî ãóäÿùåé ãîëîâîé. Ñìóòíî - âåñüìà ñìóòíî - ïðèïîìèíàëèñü â÷åðàøíÿÿ âå÷åðèíêà ïî ïîâîäó î÷åðåäíîãî ñïàñåíèÿ ìèðà. "Áëèí, ÷åãî æå ýòî ìíå òàê æ¸ñòêî?…" Ñî ñòîíîì ïðèïîäíÿâøèñü, îíà âçãëÿíóëà íà òî, íà ÷¸ì ëåæàëà.   
-Îé, - ñêàçàëà Ëèíà, è å¸ ëèöî íà÷àëî ìåäëåííî ñïîëçàòü âíèç. Îíà ëåæàëà íà Çåëãàäèñå! - Íå âñ¸ òàê ïëîõî, êàê êàæåòñÿ, - ïîïûòàëàñü îíà óñïîêîèòü ñåáÿ, - â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ÿ ïðîñòî ïîëîæèëà ãîëîâó åìó íà ãðóäü… - Òóò îíà çàìåòèëà, ÷òî è å¸, è Çåëîâà îäåæäà íàõîäèòñÿ, ìÿãêî ãîâîðÿ, â áåñïîðÿäêå. Ñòðîãî ãîâîðÿ, îíè îáà ïî÷òè ðàçäåòû….. - ÊÎØÌÀÐ!!! - îò êðèêà Ëèíû ñòàè ïòèö âî âñåé îêðóãå âçëåòåëè â íåáî. Çåëãàäèñ ïðîñíóëñÿ è ñåë, ïîòèðàÿ ãîëîâó. Åìó ÿâíî áûëî õðåíîâî. Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îí ñ êàïëåé íàáëþäàë çà Ëèíîé, íîñèâøåéñÿ âîêðóã è îðóùåé: - Ýòîãî íå ìîæåò áûòü! Ýòîãî íå ìîæåò áûòü! - ïîòîì ñïðîñèë.   
-×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?   
-È òû åù¸ ñïðàøèâàåøü?!! - Ëèíà, êàê íèêîãäà, îïðàâäûâàëà ñâî¸ ïðîçâèùå "Âðàã âñåãî æèâîãî". - Òû… òû âîñïîëüçîâàëñÿ ìîåé íåâèííîñòüþ è….. Èçâðàùåíåö!!! - Âîêðóã Çåëãàäèñà ñîáðàëàñü öåëàÿ òó÷à êàïåëü, íî òóò îí îáðàòèë âíèìàíèå, â êàêîì ñîñòîÿíèè íàõîäèòñÿ åãî è Ëèíèíà îäåæäà, è íàêîíåö-òî ïîíÿë….   
-Î Áîãè… - çàäîõíóëñÿ îí, ñòàë êðàñíûì, êàê âàð¸íûé ðàê, è íà÷àë ïî-áûñòðîìó îäåâàòüñÿ. Ëèíà ïîñëåäîâàëà åãî ïðèìåðó. Â òî÷íîñòè: çàäîõíóëàñü, ïîêðàñíåëà è íà÷àëà îäåâàòüñÿ. Ïîòîì îáà ñåëè íà ðàññòîÿíèè ìåòðà äðóã îò äðóãà, ïîäïåðåâ êóëàêàìè ãîëîâû, è ñòàëè ñìîòðåòü íà ïðîáåãàþùóþ ó íîã ðåêó.   
-Òû ÷åãî-íèáóäü ïîìíèøü? - ñïðîñèëà Ëèíà, íå ãëÿäÿ íà Çåëãàäèñà.   
-Íè÷åãî, - êà÷íóë îí ãîëîâîé. Ïîòîì ïîñëå ïàóçû äîáàâèë: - Äóìàåøü, ýòî áûëî?   
-Íàäåþñü, ÷òî íåò. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå ÿ òåáÿ óáüþ!   
-ß íè÷åãî íå äåëàë! - íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé îòð¸êñÿ Çåë.   
-Òî åñòü êàê ýòî íè÷åãî?! - ÄàæåÄðà, îäíîçíà÷íî.   
-Ñëóøàé, äàâàé âûáðîñèì âñ¸ ýòî èç ãîëîâû. Òû æå íà ñàìîì äåëå íå äóìàåøü, ÷òî òû è ÿ… ÷òî ìû… â îáùåì, òû ìåíÿ ïîíÿëà.   
-Õîòü áû òû áûë ïðàâ. Î, ñìîòðè, îñòàëüíûå ïîäïîëçàþò. - È îíà çàìàõàëà áëåäíî-çåë¸íûì Ãàóððè, Àìåëèè, Ñèëüôèëü è Êñåëëîñó, ðàñòÿíóâ ãóáû â îáû÷íîé ðàäîñòíîé óëûáêå. Íî â äóøå å¸ ñ òåõ ïîð ïîñåëèëàñü òðåâîãà…. 

×åðåç òðè íåäåëè. 

-Â ñìûñëå ìîæåøü ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ìàãèåé? Ó òåáÿ ðàçâå íå íà÷àëèñü….   
-À íå çàòêíóëñÿ áû òû, Çåë? - ñ êàïåëüêîé ïðåäëîæèëà îíà. - Ðàç íå íà÷àëîñü, îòëè÷íî, ïîéäó Ôàéåðáîëàìè ïîáðîñàþñü.   
-Ñëóøàé, Ëèíà….   
-×åãî òåáå? - îáåðíóëàñü îíà.   
-Ìîæåò, íå ñòîèò ñåé÷àñ ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ìàãèåé, à? - Çåëãàäèñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî íà÷èíàåò êðàñíåòü.   
-Òû î ÷¸ì? - íåäîóìåâàþùå ñïðîñèëà Ëèíà.   
-Íó, ïîíèìàåøü, ðàç ó òåáÿ íå íà÷àëèñü ýòè òâîè êðèòè÷åñêèå äíè….   
-Äåáèë, - åé î÷åíü õîòåëîñü äàòü åìó â ãëàç.   
-Ïîìíèøü òî óòðî, êîãäà ìû ïðîñíóëèñü ðàçäåòûå, è äî ñèõ ïîð íå ìîæåì âñïîìíèòü, ÷òî æå òîãäà áûëî… - Ó Çåëãàäèñà óæå ãîðåëî âñ¸ ëèöî ïëþñ óøè. - Èñïîëüçîâàíèå ìàãèè ìîæåò ïîâðåäèòü ðåá¸íêó… à âäðóã òû áåðåìåííà… - íàêîíåö çàêîí÷èë îí.   
Ëèíà ñåëà, ãäå ñòîÿëà.   
-Î - áà - íà, - ðàñòåðÿííî ïðîøåïòàëà îíà. Â óãîëêàõ ãëàç ïîêàçàëèñü ñë¸çû. - Î - áà - íà, - ïîâòîðèëà îíà.   
-Ëèíà, ÿ… - Çåëãàäèñ íåëîâêî ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó ê å¸ âîëîñàì.   
-Óáèðàéñÿ! Íå òðîíü ìåíÿ! - çàîðàëà îíà òàê, ÷òî åäâà íå ðóõíóëà êðûøà. - Èñ÷åçíè, ïîêà ÿ â òåáÿ Äðàãîí Ñëýéâ íå øâûðíóëà!!!   
Â òèõîì îñàäêå Çåëãàäèñ ïðåäïî÷¸ë ñìûòüñÿ. 

Êðèòè÷åñêèå äíè ó Ëèíû íà÷àëèñü íà ñëåäóþùåå óòðî. Ýòî áûëî ñàìûì áîëüøèì îáëåã÷åíèåì â å¸ æèçíè. Ïåðâûé ðàç çà òðè íåäåëè îíà ïîøëè ñïàòü ñïîêîéíî. È, ïîõîæå, èìåííî èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî çàêîí÷èëàñü íåðâîòð¸ïêà, - âî ñíå âñïîìíèëà.   
"Êîìïàíèÿ óæå ñúåëà è âûïèëà âñ¸, ÷òî áûëî â òàâåðíå. Â ñòåëüêó ïüÿíàÿ Ëèíà âñêî÷èëà íà ñòîë.   
-Ýé, çäåñü ðÿäîì åñòü ðåêà! Àéäà êóïàòüñÿ!   
-Êóäà… óòîíåøü… ïðîñòóäèøüñÿ, - ïîñëûøàëèñü ãîëîñà. Íî Ëèíà, êàê îáû÷íî, íå ñëóøàëàñü.   
-Êóïàòüñÿ! - çàâåðåùàëà îíà, âûëåòàÿ èç òàâåðíû. Êòî-òî ñêàçàë:   
-Çåë, òû åù¸ íà íîãàõ äåðæèøüñÿ…. Îñòàíîâè òû å¸, äåéñòâèòåëüíî æå óòîíåò…   
-Äà, äà, - ïüÿíûé õèìåðà, äåðæàñü çà ñòåíû, âûøåë âñëåä çà Ëèíîé.   
Ëèíà òèõî ìåòàëàñü âîêðóã òàâåðíû, ïîòîì, íàêîíåö, âñïîìíèëà, ãäå ðåêà, è ïîì÷àëàñü òóäà.   
-Êóïàòüñÿ! Êóïàòüñÿ! - íàïåâàëà îíà, î÷óòèâøèñü íà áåðåãó è íà÷èíàÿ ðàçäåâàòüñÿ.   
-Ëèí, òû ÷òî, íî÷ü âåäü!… - ïîïûòàëñÿ óäåðæàòü å¸ Çåëãàäèñ, î÷óòèâøèñü ðÿäîì. Ëèíà ðàññìåÿëàñü ïüÿíûì ñìåõîì.   
-Çåë, à òû íå õî÷åøü èñêóïíóòüñÿ? - áðîñèëàñü íà íåãî è, ñàìà óæå ïîðÿäêîì ðàçäåòàÿ, íà÷àëà ñòàñêèâàòü ñ íåãî ðóáàøêó.   
-Ëèíà, òû ïüÿíà!!!   
-À òû íåò, ÷òî ëè? - êàïðèçíî ñïðîñèëà îíà, ïðîäîëæàÿ ñâî¸ äåëî. Çåëãàäèñ â ïîëíîì óæàñå ïîïûòàëñÿ âûðâàòüñÿ, è âñ¸ êîí÷èëîñü òåì, ÷òî Ëèíà âäàðèëàñü ãîëîâîé îá åãî æèâîò (áîëüíî), ñâàëèâ Çåëà ïðè ýòîì íà çåìëþ. ×åðåç ìèíóòó îáà óæå ìèðíî ïîñàïûâàëè…" 

Íà ñëåäóþùåå óòðî êîìïàíèÿ ñ ïîâèñøèìè êàïëÿìè íàáëþäàëà çà òåì, êàê Ëèíà ãîíÿåòñÿ çà Çåëãàäèñîì ïî âñåìó ëàãåðþ, ïîñûëàÿ â íåãî Ôàéåðáîëû, Ýëìåêèÿ Ëýíñû è Ôëýð Ýððîó, ïðè ýòîì âûêðèêèâàÿ.   
-Èäèîò! Äåáèë! Êðåòèí! Äóáèíà! ß ÷óòü áûëî íå ïîâåðèëà! Óáüþ ãàäà! - è âñ¸ òàêîå.   
Çåëãàäèñ òîëüêî óâîðà÷èâàëñÿ …. 

P.S. À ïî÷åìó Çåëãàäèñ ñàìà íå îòâåòèë Ëèíå êàêèì-íèáóäü Ðà Òèëòîì? Ëó÷øå âñåãî íà ýòî îòâåòèë Êñåëëîñ.   
Èòàê, Êñåëëîñ óëûáíóëñÿ íàì (àõ, êàâàè), ïðèëîæèë ïàëåö ê ãóáàì è ñêàçàë:   
-Ýòî òàéíà!   
…Ïðèäóðîê… 

(02.17 - 03.11 íî÷è 05.08.2000) 

* * *

* * *

#bn {display:block;} #bt {display:block;} 


End file.
